


Card, Travel, and Covid

by Icypolargirl78



Series: MCYT Advent Calendar [5]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypolargirl78/pseuds/Icypolargirl78
Summary: Doc makes the decision to visit Bdubs during a global pandemic. He's nice like that.
Relationships: Docm77/BdoubleO100
Series: MCYT Advent Calendar [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036983
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	Card, Travel, and Covid

**Author's Note:**

> *BANGS POTS AND PANS TOGETHER*: HEY BDOC FANS I GOT 1K OF FLUFF. COME AND GET YOUR FOOD MOTHERFUCKERS
> 
> Uh quick note, never under any circumstances visit people in different countries during a pandemic. It's dangerous. This is just because I'm a Bdoc slut who enjoys fluff. On a side note Rat by Penelope Scott fits this ship really well. Especially if it's angst. FUCK I'VE GIVEN MYSELF AN IDEA. might write that.

Day Five: Christmas Cards (Bdoc)

Bdubs was trying to make a card. For who you might ask. Well it was for his boyfriend, who happened to live halfway across the world. In Germany he might add. The two had quickly figured out that spending the holidays together would be rather difficult. Although last year Doc had flown out to America to spend Christmas with him. But since the virus had shut down basically all travel there was no way for Bdubs to visit Doc. Or so he thought. 

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doc had sent his card ahead of time. It was the week before Christmas day and he was standing at the airport. His face felt moist due to the mask covering it. He’d already gone through the terminal and was now waiting to board. He’d gotten a lot of weird looks because of his metal arm, and going through the metal detectors had been a living nightmare. However the thought of his carmel eyed lover had been keeping him going. Still spending nearly 12 hours on a plane wasn’t going to be fun. 

The flight time had been part of the reason why he was leaving a week before Christmas. The other reason was because he wanted Bdubs to get his card before he got there. He had left a note in the card saying that Bdubs would get a surprise before Christmas. About three days after he sent it, a very whiny Bdubs had pestered him on Discord about the surprise. Doc had a difficult time not cracking and spilling his secret but he managed. 

He sat there for another minute before his phone chimed. He looked down and saw a message from Bdubs.

**_Bubbles <3: WHAT THE SURPRISE _ **

**_Bubbles <3: TELL ME!!!!_ **

**_Sleep Deprivation: You’re gonna have to be patient_ **

**_Bubbles <3: I have been patient. For two weeks_ **

**_Sleep Deprivation: Fine, but you have to wait one more day. Okay_ **

**_Bubbles <3: YAY. I love U_ **

**_Sleep Deprivation: I love u too_ **

  
  


It was then that the flight attendant began to announce the boarding process. Due to social distancing there would only be one person per every three rows. If Doc was being honest with himself he was grateful for covid. He really didn’t like being squeezed into small spaces with people he didn’t know. Being over six feet didn’t help either. 

About five hours into the flight Doc’s brain started to melt. Not literally, but it felt like it. He’d heard about the advantages of the window seat, but the only thing Doc could see outside was clouds. He’d been playing Minecraft on his laptop. The internet connection on the plane was spotty at best, so he opted to just play on a single player world. He built a lot of redstone contraptions that the author is too dumb to understand. Or write about. 

After another four hours Doc decided it would be good to actually sleep before he met up with Bdubs. The shorter was always nagging him about his atrocious sleep schedule. Besides jetlag was going to be a bitch anyways. Unfortunately the three hours he had left were spent in a state of being almost asleep and then jerking back into awareness. No rest for the wicked he supposed. 

Once the plane landed Doc found the car he’d rented and began the two hour drive to his boyfriend’s house. 

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bdubs was having a pretty average afternoon. He was relaxing at his PC playing minecraft. It had snowed yesterday so the ground was covered in a thin layer of slush. A lapse in his concentration sent his in-game character into a pool of lava. He groaned and hit the quit button. He checked his discord messages. Absolutely nothing from Doc who had promised that he’d surprise him today. So far Bdubs wasn’t surprised. He couldn’t deny the card his boyfriend sent was sweet. It also came with a $200 Steam card. Bdubs had settled on a poem in his card along with a box of assorted American snacks. 

He heard a knock on the door. Weird he wasn’t expecting company. “Coming!” He yelled. He got up and headed for the door. As Bdubs opened his eyes widened. Doc was standing there. He had a smile on his face and bags under his eyes. 

“Happy holidays bab-” Bdubs cut him off by pressing his lips against his boyfriend’s. Doc returned the kiss and picked Bdubs up around the waist. When they separated for air Doc laughed, “You like the surprise?”

“I love it,” By this point Bdubs was tearing up, “How are you even here?”

“A twelve hour flight, and a lot of planning.” Doc kissed Bdubs again, “Can we go inside, it’s kinda cold.” Doc sent him down and Bdubs led him inside. 

“You can put your stuff in my room.” The couple settled on Bdubs’ couch. “I missed your hugs.” He said as he pressed into Doc’s side. His boyfriend hummed. 

“What’d you use the money I sent on.” Bdubs could feel Doc’s hand start to stroke his head. He leaned into the touch like a cat. 

“Hollow Knight, I like the art style.” Bdubs grinned, “Did you like the snacks I sent you.”

“Yeah, they were really good.” 

“I’m glad, I really missed you.” 

“Yeah I did too, it’s not the same over video call. Your face is much more pretty in real life.” 

Bdubs’ face erupted in a blush. “Well you’re even more handsome.” 

Doc laughed and pulled Bdubs’ face up to his. They leaned in to share a kiss. Bdubs’ reached up to thumb at the bags under Doc’s eyes. “When was the last time you actually slept?”

“Babe I came here to hang out with you, not to have you nag me.” Doc groaned. 

“Well we can’t hang out if you don’t sleep, come on.” Bdubs pulled them up and led him to the bedroom. 

The couple settled down with Doc’s arm wrapped around Bdubs’ waist. They both fell asleep with Doc’s card sitting on the side table. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> VIVA LA REVOLUTION BITCHES. LET BDOC RAIN. 
> 
> On another note will Ao3 please this ship a proper tag.


End file.
